


WandaVision GroupChat

by My_Chemical_Lover_291



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Pietro Maximoff, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Darcy Lewis, Pietro Just Stays up at night to play minecraft cuz why not?, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Chemical_Lover_291/pseuds/My_Chemical_Lover_291
Summary: Just your average groupchat fic!WARNING: does contain spoilers!!!
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau & Jimmy Woo, Darcy Lewis/Monica Rambeau, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 36
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to say again that there are spoilers ahead!!
> 
> I'm not your mom, and i can't force you to turn back, but if you don't like spoilers, now your chance to turn back :)
> 
> This is in the time period of episode 5-6-7.
> 
> Enjoy reading~!

**AgathaAllAlong has added 8 people to the chat**

**AgathaAllAlong:** Sup Bitchessss

 **TotallyNotPietro:** Wassup Fuckerssss

 **RobotDude:** Greetings.

 **YerAWitchWanda:** Hey!! There are kids in this chat!!!!!

 **Thing1:** Eh, we've heard worse

 **Thing2:** Yeah 

**YerAWitchWanda:**?!?

 **SCIENCE:** Yo! Whats this??

 **JustMonica:** I was wondering the exact same thing...

 **AgathaAllAlong:** Just a fun harmless little gc!!

 **YerAWitchWanda:** Agnes? Is that you?

 **AgathaAllAlong:** Oh, haha, yea.

****AgathaAllAlong changed their name to NosyNeighbor** **

****NosyNeighbor:**** :)

 **TotallyNotPietro:** So,,,,, any1 wanna play minecraft w/ me?

 **YerAWitchWanda:** No. But would it hurt to just text normally for a change?

 **TotallyNotPietro:** Yea. It wood.

 **YerAWitchWanda:** Wood??

 **TotallyNotPietro:** Would*

 **TotallyNotPietro:** anyway,,,,,, T & B get ur asses down here

 **YerAWitchWanda:** Language!!

 **YerAWitchWanda:** What is ''down here'' anyway???

 **TotallyNotPietro:** My sex and torture dungeon....

 **NosyNeighbor:** :0

 **YerAWitchWanda:** WAIT WHAT???? PIETRO MAXIMOFF DID YOU REALLY JUST BUILD A SEX DUNGEON???? AND A TOTURE CHAMBER IN ONE?!?!?!?  
  


 **TotallyNotPietro:** Ofc not. Take a joke w a n d a 

**Thing1 went offline**

**Thing2 went offline**

**TotallyNotPietro went offline**

**NosyNeighbor:** where did they go???

 **RobotDude:** Pietro's mancave probs..

 **NosyNeighbor:** omg!!! Did vision just NOt use proper grammar????????

 **SCIENCE:** Agnes flipping because Vision just said probs: a story of hope

 **JiminyCricket:** krbkejbfjkdbjk

 **JustMonica:** LMAOOOO

**TYLERRRRR hacked himself into the chat**

**TYLERRRRR:** YO MF's

**SCIENCE has kicked TYLERRRRR from the chat**

**SCIENCE:** well that motherfucker is gone.

 **JustMonica:** DArcys the new goddd

 **NosyNeighbor:** Kumbaya my lordddd

**TotallyNotPietro went online**

**TotallyNotPietro:** any1 kno da song dont mine at nite???

 **SCIENCE:** and there is minecraft boi again.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo again!!
> 
> Nothing to say except enjoy~!!

**TotallyNotPietro:** heyyyyyyyyy

 **TotallyNotPietro:** i have a s e c r e t 

**TotallyNotPietro:** can i trust yall to not tell wanda??

N **osyNeighbor changed their name to You-Can-Trust-Agnes**

**TotallyNotPietro:** M kay...

 **TotallyNotPietro:** I robbed a bank...

 **SCIENCE:** LMAOOO

 **JustMonica:** pietro what the fuck?? **?**

 **JiminyCricket:** hdkoekdnskdsk

 **You-Can-Trust-Agnes:** I-

**YerAWitchWanda went online**

**YerAWitchWanda:** Pietroooooooooo

 **YerAWitchWanda:** Whyyyy

 **YerAWitchWanda:** Howwww

 **YerAWitchWanda:** whennnnn

 **SCIENCE:** pietro i think u broke her

 **TotallyNotPietro:** WHO TF TOLD HER???

**You-Can-Trust-Agnes changed their name to You-Can-Not-Trust-Agnes**

**TotallyNotPietro:** kk brb imma go murder Agnes

 **YerAWitchWanda:** YOU ARE NOTTT

 **YerAWitchWanda:** ur gonna explain why u did this

 **TotallyNotPietro:** ugh fine

 **TotallyNotPietro:** so once upon a time Pietro was on crack 

**JiminyCricket:** djiiojdsidndej

 **TotallyNotPietro:** and on that day pietro had 2 much cracc

 **TotallyNotPietro:** so he was in a wierd mood™

 **TotallyNotPietro:** and he was like, eh, imma rob a bank

 **TotallyNotPietro:** SO HE DID

 **TotallyNotPietro:** and the sad part is that he only robbed 1 FRIGGIN DOLLARRRR

 **SCIENCE:** rip pietro

 **YerAWitchWanda:** i-

 **YerAWitchWanda:** didjsknskdnks

 **SCIENCE:** yea u officially broke her

 **TotallyNotPietro:** ik ik

 **TotallyNotPietro:** so can i murder agnes now?

**SCIENCE:** _RUN AGNES_

**JustMonica:** _RUN WHILE U CAN_

**TotallyNotPietro:** no answer? m kay ill take dat as a yes

 **YerAWitchWanda:** pietro wait-

**TotallyNotPietro went offline**


	3. Chapter 3

**SCIENCE:** _HOLY SHIT W A N D A_

**TotallyNotPietro:** sigh what did she do now

 **YerAWitchWanda:** Ugh r00d

 **YerAWitchWanda:** by the way darcy whut do u mean

 **SCIENCE:** _YOU MADE A FUCKING BARRIER OUTSIDE OF WESTVIEW_

 **YerAWitchWanda:** Oh. U mean that.

**SCIENCE:** _WHAT ELSE WOULD I MEAN_

**TotallyNotPietro:** WANDA U DID WHAT???

 **TotallyNotPietro:** I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE THE GOOD SIBLING

 **TotallyNotPietro:** WELL I GUESS DAD WAS LYING

 **Thing1:** MOM YOU DID WHAT????

 **YerAWitchWanda:** Let me just-

**YerAWitchWanda kicked Thing1, Thing2 and RobotDude from the chat**

**TotallyNotPietro:** _so its a grown up thing now huh_

**JustMonica:** wanda wtf

 **JiminyCricket:** udsuhbkfjdsfhkjndb

**TYLERRRRR hacked into the chat**

**TYLERRRRR:** WANDA DID WHAT

 **SCIENCE:** GO AWAY TYLER

**YerAWitchWanda kicked TYLERRRRR from the chat**

**SCIENCE:** ty

**SCIENCE:** _BUT STILL: WHY WANDA WHY???_

**YerAWitchWanda:** uhhhh

**YerAWitchWanda left the chat**

**TotallyNotPietro:** _COWARD_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets all have a moment of silence to appreciate that all jimmy-boy says is: debkjwbdjkwbd
> 
> sorry if this was short lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chaotic chapter from a chaotic gay~!!

**YerAWitchWanda went online**

**YerAWitchWanda:** Soooooooooo,,,,,,,, how is every1?

 **SCIENCE:** So were just gonna ignore what happend??

 **YerAWitchWanda:** yes. yes we are

 **SCIENCE:** kay

 **JustMonica:** Agnes has been awfully quiet...

**You-Can-Not-Trust-Agnes changed their name to NosyNeighbor**

**NosyNeighbor:** Whattttt??? NO not at alllllllll

 **SCIENCE:** that sounds suspicious

 **NosyNeighbor:** NO DARCY ITS NOT _S U S P I C I O U S_ AT ALL OKAY???!

 **SCIENCE:** just sayin...

**TotallyNotPietro:** _WANDA MAXIMOFF_

**YerAWitchWanda:** OH _shit_

 **TotallyNotPietro:** u r gonna tell me what happend rn!!!

 **TotallyNotPietro:** _or else_

 **YerAWitchWanda:** hell nah

**YerAWitchWanda went offline**

**[ Pietro - Wanda ]**

**Pietro:** u cant run away from ur p r o b l e m s wanda

**Wanda has blocked Pietro**

**Pietro:** Oh. Maybe you can.

**[ Pietro - Tommy ]**

**Pietro:** Yo! Can you tell your mom to talk to me.

 **Tommy:** I can try?

 **Pietro:** thx bro

**[ Main chat ]**

**JustMonica:** So that was the story of how my cat fell out of a tree, and caused an explosion

**TotallyNotPietro went online**

**TotallyNotPietro:** Monica what the f u c k ?????


	5. Chapter 5

TotallyNotPietro added Thing1 and Thing2 to the chat

Thing1: mom, what the fuck did u do???

YerAWitchWanda: WHAT??? WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD????

Thing2: Uncle Pietro did! He also tayght us a lot more words like that one!!

YerAWitchWanda kicked Thing1 and Thing2 from the chat

JiminyCricket: djdbhjxnfj

YerAWitchWanda: PIETRO MAXIMOFF I WILL COME AT YOU WITH A FLAMING CHAINSAW

TotallyNotPietro changed YerAWitchWanda's name to YerABitchWanda

SCIENCE: LMAOOOOO

NosyNeighbor: Oh shit hes dead now

YerABitchWanda: PIETRO THATS IT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU NOW

YerABitchWanda and TotallyNotPietro went offline

JustMonica: Wow this day was more eventfull them when my cat blew up the chocolate factory

NosyNeighbor: I-

SCIENCE: LMAFOO

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames:
> 
> Wanda- YerAWitchWanda  
> Vision- RobotDude  
> Darcy- SCIENCE  
> Monica- JustMonica  
> Jimmy- JiminyCricket  
> Agnes/Agatha- AgathaAllAlong- NosyNeighbor  
> Tyler/Hayword: TYLERRRRR  
> Tommy- Thing1  
> Billy- Thing2  
> Pietro- TotallyNotPietro


End file.
